Christmas Shorts
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Just little shorts of Yukito and Touya stories maybe some little hints of Syaron and Sakura too. Yukito and Touya (sometimes a little appearence by Yue), Sakura and Syaron :)
1. Chapter 1

39 Days of Christmas challenge!

AN: Okay, a friend of mine at school suggested we should do a fanfiction of little fluffs and shots for Christmas but instead of 12 days, we are going for 39!

Rating: K-K+

Title: Little Christmas Snuggles

Touya was walking home, it was Christmas Eve already. Tonight was Yukito's birthday, he had the perfect little present- chocolate and a little fluffy snow bunny toy. It was sort of cold, usually this time of year in Tokyo it wasn't really cold.

Touya walked to his friend's house and pressed the little button, altering Yukito someone was there. Yukito opened the door, he was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with white slippers.

"To-ya!" Yukito said hugging his friend. "Merry Christmas! Come in, I made cookies and hot chocolate." Touya smiled, removing his black jacket and shoes; Yukito had the heater on so it was nice.

Touya walked into the small living room and saw down on the green couch in Yukito's living room, the fire place lit and Yukito sat down handing Touya a hot chocolate mug and Touya joined him on the couch.

"To-ya, how was work?" Yukito asked his boyfriend who gave him a hug.

"Fine, I got my pay check last week," Touya said as he took a sip from his mug of warm hot chocolate. "How was your day?"

Yukito smiled. "I got your Christmas present ready."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What is it?"

Yukito rested his head on Touya's shoulder and snuggled up to him, making himself warm from Touya's body warmth.

"It starts with a c and ends with a e," Yukito said. "Yue helped me think about it, he said he thinks you'll like the little present too, To-ya."

"I don't know what it could possibly be…" Touya said with a smirk that Yukito called his "sarcastic face." Sakura had helped me make up the name not too long ago. "First, can I give you your gift?"

"What is it?" He asked sounding like a child with stars in his eyes. Touya opened up the small little bag the store clerk had given him. The snow bunny opened the gift, he found the chocolates and snow bunny toy.

"To-ya, it's so soft," he said rubbing it against his cheek smiling and giggling like a child. "Do you know what I'm gunna name it right now?" Touya ran his hand through the short brown hair and leaned in close.

"Its name is To-ya," he whispered, "my little To-ya."

Touya smirked and looked at Yukito, "So, do I have to compete with a toy to fight for your love?"

"Maybe," Yukito said giggling holding the toy into Touya's face. "I love it, and the chocolate." Touya knew his little snow bunny too well. He opened the box of chocolate and slid one of the chocolate caramels into Yukito's mouth.

"Can I give you my gift, To-ya?" he asked as Touya nodded. Yukito snuggled closely to his boyfriend and pulled out a little ring and that had a carving in it. It said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Touya asked looking at Yukito who snuggled closer, if possible.

"For being with me and Yue," he said as he cuddled even closer. "Merry Christmas." The clock had ticked right then and it was officially Yukito's birthday.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Yuki," Touya said as he hugged Yukito who giggled and Touya gave him a tiny kiss on the lips.

Snow began to fall and Yukito looked up. "To-ya, look!" He said sounding excited. "It's snowing! Sakura-chan might wanna go skating tomorrow, we can skate together, right?" Touya nodded, despite the fact he was not much of a good skater.

"Yay!" Yukito said smiling his usual smile. "I love you, To-ya."

"I love you too, Yuki," Touya said as the two cuddled and eventually fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

AN: Review story please!


	2. Chapter 2

Another shot! Enjoy!

Title: A Brat, Kisses, an Older Brother and a Sister Complex.

Rating: K+

Note: this has NO relation to the skating I mentioned on the first shot!

Couples: Syaoran and Sakura, Yukito/Yue and Touya.

It wasn't too cold at the skating rink and it was nice weather outside, despite it being Winter. There was nobody at the rink today besides them, it was odd it being Christmas break and all.

Sakura tied on her white skates and slipped on her red mittens which Yukito had given her for Christmas last year and her red jacket she got from her brother two years before went perfect. While Syaoran waited for her.

Touya and Yukito were on the ice already.

"Syaoran-kun is so nice to Sakura-chan," Yukito said pointing to the younger couple. Yukito had asked them if they would like to go two days before, they both weren't hesitant when they answered. Yukito saw Touya make a face. "To-ya, relax. The two have been a couple for three years now."

"Still don't like him," he said simply. (Note: Here Yukito and Touya are twenty while Syaron and Sakura are both around 15).

"Well, what if one day after college, they move into together?" Yukito asked Touya. "Then what will you do." The two had started to skate again, Yukito skated backwards as Touya just skated like normal.

"Easy, beat the little punk to death," Touya said as Yukito only giggled at bit. "What's so funny?"

Yukito took Touya's hand and held it, Touya's hands were always so warm compared to his own. "You can't help to think Sakura-chan is cute. You truly do have a sister complex, it's been in your heart all along!"

Touya mumbled something under his breath as Yukito only giggled to himself again. Sakura and Syaron skated over to them, Yukito still holding Touya's hand. "Welcome to the ice, Sakura-chan and Syaron-kun."

"Thanks, Yukito-san," Sakura said as she smiled brightly at the older boy. "Now, come on Syaron-kun." Sakura and Syaron skated holding hands together, Sakura giggling and talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey To-ya," Yukito said looking up at Touya. "Have those two kissed yet?" Touya shot Yukito a look. "I guess that would be a yes."

"The brat one time had a little bit of a mark on his cheek, it was certainly not left by anyone else," he said simply as Yukito giggled again. Yukito then looked over seeing the two kissing once in a while and pointed it out to Touya. "See To-ya, young people in love is just too cute!"

Touya saw one more kiss from them and let go of Yukito's hand and stood in between Syaron and Sakura.

"Any further with my sister and you won't see a tomorrow," he whispered as he then turned to Sakura. "Listen monster, if something happens to you…" he then felt arms around him and turned to see a fimilar guardian with large wings. "Yue, hi there!"

The blue eyes looked at Touya. "Yukito let me out."

"Uh…why?" Touya asked, slightly confused as the guardian sighed. "He's sleeping on the couch for a week."

"He told me about this sister complex you have and wants me to help you get rid of it for my mistresses' sake," Yue explained as he slipped on the ice a bit, Touya trying to not laugh.

Yue was now eye-to-eye level with Sakura. He had grown to like the new mistress over a time, it took the sun guardian a lot of convincing to make him and Sakura have a heart-to-heart talk over a year ago. "If he ever hurts you, mistress, tell me right away."

"Onii-chan can be mean, Yue-san but he is a really sweet person," Sakura said looking at her brother who just waited for the conversation to finish. "So, Yue-san, don't worry. Also, call me Sakura. When you call me mistress, it sounds formal."

"Okay, Sakura-san," he said simply. Yue turned to Touya on the ice. "Yukito is telling me to try to loose you simple sister complex."

"His sister complex?" Sakura asked confused as Touya waved her off, saying it wasn't anything important. Sakura would ask Yukito about it later since it seems like her moon guardian didn't know much.

"Yukito does want me to pass on this though," he said simply as he kissed Touya on the cheek. Touya suddenly saw a bright light as carefully caught Yukito who smiled at Touya.

"Hi To-ya!" he said smiling. "I guess Yue gave you the message, from now on he'll partially be helping you with your sister complex problem." Touya moaned.

"What's this sister complex?" Sakura asked as Yukito looked at her.

"You know, Sakura-chan," he started. "A sister complex is…" Touya grabbed Yukito's brown coat. "Come on, To-ya, let me go!" Yukito said in a teasing way and still pretending to try to skate. Touya smirked and held Yukito to his eye-to-eye level.

"Never," he said giving Yukito a little kiss on the lips.

"And you complain about me kissing?" Sakura asked looking at her brother and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Come on Syaorn-kun! Let's go for a walk around the Christmas light set up." Syaorn nodded and the two skated off to the entrance to remove their skates.

"Come on Yuki, let's follow those two," Touya said as he skated to follow his younger sister and her boyfriend. Yukito stood there for a moment then followed his boyfriend.

_We're never going to fix his sister complex, are we? _ Yue said to Yukito.

"Not at all," Yukito said removing his skates as Touya waved to him to hurry up.

AN: Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy, nothing else!

Title: Shooting Stars, Snow and Hot Chocolate.

Rating: K+

Couples: A bit of Sakura and Syaron along with Yukito and Touya.

It was snowing outside like crazy, even without magic, Touya could tell Sakura did this.

"The snow is falling like crazy," Yukito said taking a bite out of his chocolate chip cookies which Sakura's and Touya's father had cooked before going on a trip for a couple days. "It's a good Christmas eve though."

"A snow bunny and its Christmas eve night," Touya said as Yukito flashed his usual smile. "I think Sakura did this." Touya looked out the window in the kitchen and Yukito walked up beside him grabbing his hand, rubbing it against his cheek. "Yuki?"

"I don't think it's too cold outside," Yukito said looking up at Touya. "Let's go look up at the stars…"

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san!" Sakura said as she came in the kitchen holding Syaron's hand. "Can we exchange Christmas gifts early?" Sakura looked up at her brother and he sighed.

"Sure," he said rubbing a hand through his hair. Sakura smiled and led Syaron back to the living room giggling about something that had happened the other day while shopping.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, you sit out there, To-ya," Yukito said with a smile, putting his hand on Touya's cheek as he planted a kiss. Touya wanted to make the hot chocolate since Yukito's birthday was in a couple hours but the snow bunny insisted and Touya didn't want to fight his two sided alter ego lover. Yukito smiled then and saw a flash of blue behind the eyes.

_Yue_ Touya thought as he walked and sat into the living room while Sakura sat near Syaron, she gave him a knitted sweater and he gave her flowers along with new boots.

"Brat," Touya muttered and soon Yukito came out with four cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Syaron, Sakura, Touya and one for himself. Yukito sat near Touya and put his head on the older boys arm, snuggling closely.

"They look so cute," Sakura whispered to her boyfriend. "I'm happy Yukito-san got his number one person after all." She then looked at Yukito and her brother. "Yukito-san, here's your birthday present and Christmas present."

Yukito took the small box from the younger girl. "Thank you, Sakura-chan," he said as he started opening the box and saw a picture of him, Touya, Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto, it was from the current summer. "Sakura-chan, this is…"

"It's to show you're part of our family, Yukito-san," Sakura explained with a slight blush. "Yue-san can be part of it too, if he likes." Yukito smiled and rubbed Sakura's head, messing up her hair a little not that she minded.

"I'll tell him later, Sakura-chan," he said as he looked at the picture and smiled. "He's just sleeping at the moment and told me he doesn't want to be disturbed." Sakura only smiled as she thanked him for the compliment as he gave Sakura his gift.

"Cute!" she said as she opened it. It was a moon necklace that was gold with diamonds around it, there were six blue ones and six red ones; Syaron put the necklace on Sakura's neck. "Thank you, Yukito-san. It's onii-chan's turn now."

Touya gave Yukito his gift, it was a book with Touya's name in it. "To-ya..is this a diary?" He whispered.

"Never tell Sakura," he whispered as Sakura looked confused. "It's recent, just about you and me." Yukito smiled and put it to his side.

Everyone exchanged gifts, Syaron and Sakura decided to go for a night walk out together.

"Be home by 10:00 pm, Sakura," her brother said as he cleaned up the wrapping paper. "Any later with that little brat and I'll rip his neck off." Touya had whispered the last part. "Remember, you make dinner for the next five nights!"

The door had shut, Touya was pretty sure his sister hadn't heard his comment at all. He picked up white wrapping paper, blue wrapping paper, green wrapping paper…too much paper! Yukito helped him.

"Now, To-ya," he said when they were done. "Let's go look at the stars together." Yukito grabbed Touya's hand and they went to Touya's room and opened the window, and headed to the roof. Yukito pushed some of the snow off the roof and made some space for him and Touya.

The stars were shining brightly, anyone could see them even in the snow. Touya felt Yukito's hand slide over his and they entwined their fingers. "Your hands are warm, To-ya," Yukito told Touya.

"Yours are, Yuki," Touya said as the two smiled, he was lucky to have his snow bunny by his side. "The hot chocolate was good earlier." Yukito kissed Touya's palm.

"Thanks, tomorrow on Christmas we should have some more," Yukito said smiling. "Yue said he wants to come out tomorrow at one point or another, To-ya. He is awake right now and wants to know if his 'mistress' will be okay with that."

Touya thought for a moment. "Of course it is, he is the monsters guardian," he said as Yukito smiled.

"He says he's happy he is awake right now," Yukito claimed playing with Touya's fingers. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Touya asked as he pressed his head against Yukito's as the snow bunny smiled.

"He says he likes being near you now," Yukito claimed. "I think he likes you, To-ya." Touya ran his fingers through the thin hair.

"Good, because _**we're **_going to be with each other for a long time," Touya said as Yukito nodded and the two then looked at the stars holding hands. Touya's watch went off, it was Christmas.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Yuki," Touya said as he replied with a thank you and snuggled closer to his lover.

AN: Review please


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy, I'm sorry I'm behind it's because my life has been busy plus for some reason my Fanfiction account was acting odd.

Title: Mistletoe, A Sakura Card and a Video Camera.

Couples: Touya and Yukito

Yukito and Touya- age 20

Tomoyo and Sakura- 13

Rating: K+

Summary: Touya and Yukito have been together for

Touya removed his shoes as so did Yukito, putting them inside the tiny closet which was in the Kinomoto's house.

"We're here," Touya yelled as Sakura ran down the stairs with Tomoyo who had her video camera in case anything odd happened. "Hey there monster, Merry Christmas."

Even at the age of 20, Touya was still mean to his younger sister. Yukito loved the sister complex which had grown over the years the two knew each other. Touya and Yukito had moved into a small apartment together but still came over as if Touya still lived here every day.

"Is the party ready for later?" Yukito asked curiously as Sakura blushed and Yukito got on his knee. "Here, Sakura-chan. I know it's a bit early, but here's your gift from me and Yue. Yue helped me pick it out while in the store, he and I were arguing on what to buy for you."

Sakura smiled. "Yukito-san, thank you!" Sakura opened the small box finding a teddy bear in the box. "It's so fluffy." There was a beep in the background.

"And cut!" Tomoyo said with her left hand up and showing a thumps up sign as Sakura sweat dropped and Yukito smiled as the young girl commenting on how she could go into the filming business.

"Plus, To-ya, this is for you," Yukito said taking out and showing a small card with writing on it that said, 'couples massage at Tokyo Main Drive 445.' Touya's face went red as Yukito only smiled and he gave that look expressing there was going to be more later when they weren't around his sister and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you want to help me put the last decorations on the tree?" Sakura asked her best friend who shook her head and Sakura titled it to the side. "Why not? It's Christmas, Tomoyo-chan."

"But then I couldn't shoot you in your moment of glory, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said clutching her hands together looking sad. "It can be my newest family treasure!" Sakura loved Tomoyo like a sister but sometimes she could be a bit weird, Yukito walked over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan," he said taking the two girls hands. "I can record it if you want me to, then you and Sakura-chan can be both in the video." Tomoyo clapped her hands like a child and the two went over to the box labled, 'Christmas Decorations.'

Tomoyo explained the 'camera rules' to Yukito as Touya just sighed and went to make them something to eat. He was making pancakes and had syrup out and four plates ready.

"Done," Yukito said sitting in a chair with a smile on his face as he saw Touya cooking. "To-ya, what are you making?" He asked, peeking over his lovers shoulder. Touya took part of a pancake off and put it on Yukito's plate, cut it up, and fed him a piece. "Yummy, pancakes. Could you put a bit of extra sugar on mine?"

"A hyper bunny with me tonight, scary," Touya joked as Yukito giggled.

From around the corner, Tomoyo and Sakura watched the two talking and giggling. Touya fed Yukito like a child and Tomoyo had a dream look in her eyes as Sakura sweat dropped, her friend taking her video camera out.

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered. "We shouldn't be recording this! It's invading their privacy." Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a mistletoe?" Tomoyo whispered to her best friend as she shook her head. "Use one of your cards then, Tsukishiro-kun and your brother should seal their first year anniversary with that."

Sakura sighed and took out her wand. "CREATE, bring out the spirit in the scene for my brother and Yukito-san; make a mistletoe." Suddenly, the cards little figure appeared and put a mistole toy under the two boys heads; the string was long.

Tomoyo kept her video recording and saw Yukito look up.

"To-ya, a mistletoe," he said smiling. "You know what that means, right?" Touya looked up and knew a certain girl with cards had to do with this but he smiled. "I didn't notice it earlier. Anyway, you know what they mean?"

"Yes," Touya said turning the stove down to low and taking Yukito's left hand and putting one hand behind the snow bunnies back and kissed him on the lips as both of the boys hearts pumped fast. Yukito placed his hand on Touya's heart, feeling it beat faster than it should.

"So cute!" Tomoyo said as Sakura had to agree, she was happy when she found out her brother and Yukito had gotten together; she was happy for him so much and it seemed like they were truly family that way.

The two released the kiss. "Did you hear that?" Touya asked as Yukito blinked. There was a note on the mistletoe.

_Yukito-san, Yue-sama, the mistress wanted you two to be happy today. _

Yukito had been reading the note when he heard Touya looking at Tomoyo.

"What did she record, Sakura?" Touya asked looking at his sister who smiled and didn't say a word.

"You two kissing, it was such a cute scene," Tomoyo said. Tomoyo giggled and took Sakura's hand and led her back into the living room to watch a Christmas movie.

"Video cameras are evil," Touya muttered as Yukito stood beside him and giggled.

"That's your way of saying 'happy holidays,' to people, right?" Yukito asked as he hugged Touya.

"Whatever makes you happy at night," Touya mumbled as Yukito grabbed his hand then after the hug.

"You make me sleep at night, To-ya, I love you," Yukito said as Touya said the same and a beep went off making the two boys look.

"Cut! Cute!" Tomoyo said as Sakura pulled her best friend away from the two.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy!

Title: The Little Things in Life

Couple: YueXYukitoXTouya

Rating: K+

Summary: Yue doesn't like Christmas, so can Yukito and Touya convince him it isn't a bad thing?

Yue sat on his false forms couch, looking out the window as Touya came up behind him and scared the angel who looked shocked but the scare.

"Sorry," Touya said sitting beside the angel. "Where's Yuki?"

"He said I could be in charge of the body till his birthday starts," Yue explained as he moved his fingers while looking at them. "I am hardly out anymore." Touya took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Yue," Touya said looking into his cup and the white haired angel looked at him. "Do you like Christmas at all? Yuki says sometimes you become a bit…moody." Yue shifted a little pulling his knees up to his chin, not making eye contact.

"It's because it's near Clow's death," he explained simply. "I hate Christmas." Touya hugged the angel and Yukito, who was awake now whenever his other self took over, felt the warmth of the hug.

The brown haired boy took Yue's hands and held them, the angel like figure did not resist like he did when Yukito and him started dating. "Yue, please. Yuki and I want you to be happy, please. I even have a gift for you."

"A gift? What's that?" Yue asked as Touya blinked, not believing the fact the 1,000 year old angel didn't know what a gift was.

"It's something you give someone," Touya said simply. "It's done on birthdays and Christmas plus other occasions." Before Yue could speak, Touya took out the small gift showing it to the angel. It was a little pillow which was white with writing.

_Yue, you are like family to me, Yuki, your mistress, the little plushy and others. You are never alone._

Yue ran his hands over the soft fabric. "Thank you, Touya. Do I need to give you a present now?"

Touya shook his head confusing the angel. "No, it's okay."

_Yue, try giving him a little kiss on the cheek…nothing more_ Yukito whispered to Yue and the angel did so and blushed.

"Yu-Yu-Yue, you kissed me," Touya said in a trance as the angel looked at the ground. "Do you like me? _That_ way just like Yuki?" Yue only nodded and soon, Yukito appeared confused that the angel had given him control.

"I made him do it," the shorter boy said to Touya, leaving the other boy a bit confused. "Made him kiss you; I know he loves you, To-ya, just like me. I think he is a bit shy though."

"Me too, I think he liked the pillow though," Touya said as Yukito nodded.

"What do I get later?" Yukito asked curiously looking at the brown haired boy.

"You'll see, my snow bunny," he said kissing the smaller boy who giggled as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "You're strong, is that Yue's power?" Yukito only did a little wink as Touya sighed in content just to be with Yukito.

The clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, To-ya," Yukito said as his companion said the same. "Can I have my gift now?"

Touya and Yukito got off the couch and Yue had a feeling they knew where they were going.

_I'm going to sleep, Yukito, good night._

_Night, Yue._


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Title: Christmas Confessions

Couple: Yukito and Touya

Touya and Yukito- age 19

Two familiar boys walked down the street, seeing flashing Christmas lights shine up the way as if leading them to a special palace. Well, they were heading over to Yukito's house to spend some time together as usual. They would go to Touya's but Sakura was having a big party with some of her classmates and her boyfriend who came back from China for a bit.

Yukito unlocked the door to his house and the two removed their shoes.

"Want some tea, To-ya?" Yukito asked as he went in the kitchen as Touya sat at the table.

"Sure," Toya said as Yukito and him talked about Christmas break and finally having free time.

Finally, the kettle went off as Yukito poured the tea and Touya tapped his feet neverously.

Tonight, on Christmas Eve, Touya wanted to confess his love. He had loved Yukito more than a friend for quite a while now and wanted to say it today, not any other time of the year. Touya received a cup from Yukito and his friend sat across from him with the typical smile he always had.

"Yuki, I have something I want to say," Touya said as he finished the tea his best friend and love interest had made for him as Yukito looked up.

"Yes, To-ya?" Yukito asked curiously. "What is it?"

Touya felt his heart beat faster, just his name rolling off Yukito's lips sounded magical.

"I love you," Touya said as he waited for Yukito reaction as his eyes softened and Yukito leaned over the table near Touya's ear.

"I love you too, To-ya," the snow bunny said.

A wave of relief washed over Touya as he gave a kiss to his new boyfriend, he knew giving his power to Yue would pay off. Paitence was not Touya's strong point but he would do it for Yukito and nobody else.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki," Touya said as he leaned his head against Yukito's.

"Merry Christmas, To-ya," Yukito said as he kissed Toya's nose.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Enjoy

Title: Snow Cones in the Park

Couples: Yukito and Touya plus Sakura and Syaron.

Yukito and Touya- 23

Sakura and Syaron- 17

"Why did I need to pay for that brat?" Touya said as his eye twitched as he held one hand around his snow cone and the other with Yukito's hand.

"Don't be so mean, To-ya," Yukito said simply. "I heard it gives you wrinkles when you're young. I don't want you wrinkly and neither does Yue." Touya shot Yukito a look as the other boy licked his snow cone and it started to snow.

"How pretty," Sakura said looking up as Syaron put his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"He's pushing it…" Touya mumbled as Yukito mumbled something about a sister complex.

"Come on Syaron-kun, let's go finish our snow cones near the lake," Sakura said, she wanted to give her brother and boyfriend some privacy as the two 17 year olds ran off.

Touya went to go after them but Yukito grabbed his coat. "Leave Sakura-chan be, To-ya," Yukito said as Touya frowned slightly. "Or else you can sleep on the couch tonight, without me."

"But Yuki," Touya said as he knew Yukito wasn't serious, the snow bunny just liked seeing his lover get cranky sometimes.

"Sakura-chan is right though," Yukito said catching some snow in his hand and accidently dropping his snow cone. "Oops, sorry To-ya. I wasted your money."

Touya shook his head and grabbed Yukito closely and the snow bunnies heart skipped a couple beats within the past couple moments when Touya gave his lover a kiss and released.

"I love you, To-ya," Yukito said hugging his boyfriend tightly but looked at the food on the ground. "But I'm still hungry."

Touya understood Yukito's eating habits were not normal at all and put his snow cone between them leaving the little snow bunny confused. "We can share mine," Touya explained.

"Yay," Yukito said as they licked it both to the part where they were kissing.

Sakura came around the corner with her boyfriend and blushed, coughing lightly.

"S-should we get going now?" she said to the two. "I-It's getting awfully dark."

Touya released his kiss with Yukito who blushed and Touya said nothing as he only nodded making Sakura laugh a little and making Syaron go quiet.

"Thank you, To-ya," Yukito whispered, grabbing Touya's hand. "Can we have snow cones more?"

"Yes," Touya said as Yukito smiled like a child and Touya smiled back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Enjoy!

Title: Home for Christmas

Rating: K+

Couple: Touya and Yukito- age 22

Touya sighed as he opened the small door to his and Yukito's apartment. He had been on a business trip and had gone from France, Italy and Germany in three days and was tired. He had phoned Yukito every couple of hours just to check up on his little snow bunny.

He also thought he would have missed Christmas because of storms which had come to Japan which was rare and didn't think he would get home for one of the most special days of the year.

"Yuki, I'm home!" He said. Yukito was the first person Touya wanted to see and he would call his father and sister in the morning, it was already 1:00 am; it had been Christmas for one hour.

There was no response.

"He's probably asleep," Touya muttered to himself as he picked up his stuff and put it near the couch and went to their bathroom and he took a quick shower to warm himself up. It had been freezing outside; sometimes Touya didn't really like snow.

The brown haired boy slipped on some boxers after his shower and brushed his teeth, he wanted to surprise Yukito in the morning. He slid out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door seeing Yukito sleeping with his pillow.

"Yuki," he said with a tiny smile as he walked over and slowly removed his boyfriend's hands off his pillow and slid in with him. The bunny looked peacefully while sleeping as Touya soon went off in sleep land with him.

The morning had arrived and Touya was the first up, he saw Yukito still sleeping. He wondered if someone had taken a glue gun and glued his eyes shut.

"Yuki," Touya said shaking his boyfriend a little as Yukito opened his eyes and his eyes lit up like the sun and he hugged Touya tightly.

"To-ya!" Yukito screamed like a child. "To-ya, To-ya, To-ya!" Touya was slightly afraid. "I missed you! I thought I was going to die without you." Yukito giggled as he let his grip become less and less. "You should have come home earlier, To-ya!"

"The monster came and visited a bit and we talked on the phone," Touya explained and Yukito moved the covers aside but kissing him on the cheeks twice.

"But talking isn't the same as being physically with a person," Yukito explained smiling. "I missed you, To-ya. But you're not going to leave ever again, right?" Touya smirked and kiss Yukito on the lips. "Can we have a little 'To-ya is back' celebration?"

"Of course," Touya said smiling at Yukito.

"Also, Merry Christmas," Yukito added as Touya smiled and said the same to Yukito as they sealed the start of the celebration with a kiss.

AN: Review please!


End file.
